Heart Attack
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Hinata yang sayangnya adalah kekasih sahabatnya, Naruto. Tapi sekarang ia bersyukur, karena ia mencintai wanita yang hebat. dan karena cinta itulah ia menjadi seseorang yang hebat. Final Chapter UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Heart Attack

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: M

Pair: Sasuhina, Naruhina

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, alur cepat (kurasa), dll.

Sumarry: Dulu, dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Baginya hidup sudah begitu sempurna. Apalagi yang diperlukannya? Ia merasa heran dengan sahabatnya, Naruto yang bergitu bahagia karena berpacaran dengan mausia seperti Hinata. Tapi sekarang, ketika cinta menyapanya dan dia merasa tak berdaya. Ia bisa apa? Tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Bergerak sedikit saja, maka dia, Naruto, atau Hinata bisa saja terluka. Ya, dia jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata lavender –kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Bagi Sasuke, dunianya sudah sempurna. Dia akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corp dalam beberapa tahun ke depan karena _aniki-_nya lebih memilih kuliah seni ketimbang ekonomi. Wajahnya sudah tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, karena banyak wanita rela antre hanya untuk menjadi kekasih semalamnya saja. Otaknya? Kau berani meremehkan kejeniusan seorang uchiha? Memang sih IQ-nya tak setinggi si kepala nanas, Nara Shikamaru, tapi tentu saja isi otaknya di atas rata-rata. Terbukti, sebelum lulus ia sudah masuk ke universitas paling bergengsi di Konoha yaitu, _Konoha International Univercity_. Apalagi yang kurang? Tidak ada kan?

Sayangnya dalam 20 tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasakan rasa berdebar tidak wajar seperti yang dirasakan sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini. ia sendiri heran, kenapa si _baka dobe_ bisa menyukai wanita yang yah menurutnya tidak ada apa-apanya. Si Hyuga itu tidak menarik sama sekali, kecuali ukuran dadanya tentu saja. Tapi ia tahu, sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin hanya menilai dari sisi fisik saja. Pasti ada yang lain dan itu berhasil membuatnya penasaran.

'_Cause I don't wanna falling love, if I ever did that, I think i'd have a heart attack~_

Suara dering ponselnya menembus hening yang sengaja ia ciptakan. Ia mendengus jengkel ketika di layarnya terpampang tulisan _Dobe Calling_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hn_,"_ sahutnya malas sedang di seberang sana ia mendengar desahan napas.

"Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponmu juga _Teme,_" jawab sahabat jabriknya, Naruto.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau menjemput Hinata-_chan_? Kelasnya lima menit selesai lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena _recording_-nya belum selesai."

"Merepotkan. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan si pecinta anjing itu saja?" kata Sasuke mengingat Kiba –yang dia sebut dengan si pecinta anjing- juga sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Lagian dia hanya sekali bertemu dengan pacar Naruto dan setelah itu dia merasa malas harus berurusan dengan gaya bicara Hyuga yang gagap itu.

"TIDAK BISA!" teriak laki-laki penyuka ramen itu dari seberang telepon. Sasuke sampai harus menjauhkan _smartphone_-nya karena teriakan Naruto yang sangat kencang itu. "Kau tahu kan kalau dia menyukai Hinata-_chan_ sejak kita masih di _high school_. Aku tidak mau memberikan dia kesempatan. Bahkan satu detik pun aku tidak mau," lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. Dia kan uchiha. Kenapa dia malah jadi supir untuk pacar orang lain? Enak saja si _dobe_ itu. Mentang-mentang dia sekarang sudah terkenal karena debutnya di industri musik, jadi dengan seenak jidatnya ia menyuruh seorang uchiha menjadi seorang kacung. Cih! Harga diri uchiha terlalu tinggi untuk hal itu.

"Aku tidak mau. Apa untungnya untukku? Kecuali kau punya penawaran menarik, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya," kali ini terdengar dengus jengkel dari seberang sana dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dasar kau uchiha! Apa-apa pasti larinya ke bisnis. Ya sudahlah. Kau ingat gitar yang kubeli minggu kemarin? Bukankah kau menyukainya? Aku akan memberikan padamu kalau kau mau menjemput Hinata-_chan_ dan menjaganya dari tatapan serigala liar yang mau menerkamnya," jelas Naruto panjang lebar sedangkan si iblis licik tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagaimana? Ayolah _Teme~_ aku tidak tahu akan minta tolong siapa lagi. Neji sedang keluar kota dengan istrinya, aku tidak mungkin menyuruhnya pulang hanya untuk menjemput Hinata-_chan_ kan? Hanya kau yang kupercaya. Dua menit lagi kelas Hinata-_chan_ selesai," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," katanya dan detik berikutnya, _'pip'_ tanpa aba-aba ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan surai indigo terlihat asik membaca sebuah buku, sepertinya dia memang hobi membaca. Tidak heran karena gadis itu juga menjadi salah satu pesaing Sasuke dalam bidang akademik selain Shikamaru. Laki-laki bermata onyx itu berjalan mendekatinya, tak lupa ia memasang tampang _cool-_nya. Ia berdeham pelan ketika Hinata tak juga menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sas- Sass-ssuke-_san_?" seru Hinata pelan dan hanya dibalas dua huruf oleh Sasuke yaitu, 'Hn'. Gadis itu kaget karena Sasuke menghampirinya. _'Rasa-rasanya aku tidak ada kepentingan dengan Sasuke-san hari ini?' _batin gadis itu.

"Aa-aada aa-pa menn-cariku? Mana Naruto-_kun_?"

"_Dobe_ menyuruhku menjemputmu. _Recording-_nya belum selesai," jelas Sasuke.

"Oo-ooh... Aaa-arigat-tou Sas-ssuke-_san,_ tapi a-aku bisa pulang sen-diri kok. La-lagipu-pula aku t-tidak ingin langsung puu-pulang, ada hh-hal yang harus kuseles-saikan," tolak Hinata halus.

"Hn. Terserah. Tapi kau harus mengatakan pada si _dobe_ kalau aku mengantarmu pulang," jawab Sasuke. Sebenarnya ini menguntungkannya sih. Ia tidak perlu mengantar Hyuga gagap ini ke rumahnya yang seperti bangunan kuno menyeramkan, tapi ia masih bisa mendapat bayaran berupa gitar listrik incarannya. Licik? Tidak tidak. Ini bukan licik. Ini cerdik namanya.

"_Hai_" kata Hinata. Setelah melihat punggung Sasuke yang meninggalkanya, ia bergegas membereskan buku yang dibacanya tadi lalu mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang kampus yang mulai ramai.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak sadar. Sejak ia keluar dari gerbang KIU tadi, ada mobil ferarri hitam yang menguntitnya di kejauhan. Sang pemilik mobil kelam itu agaknya penasaran dengannya. Jadi ia memutuskan mengikuti Hinata. Siapa tahu ia bisa membuka topeng Hinata pada Naruto. Makanya ketika Hinata mengatakan akan ada hal yang harus diselesaikannya, otak Sasuke langsung memproses kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang paling terjadi. Kemungkinan terbesar yang berhasil diproses otak jeniusnya ini adalah bahwa Hinata memiliki selingkuhan dan mereka akan berkencan hari ini.

Senyum licik tercetak di bibirnya ketika mendapati Hinata masuk ke salah satu _cafe_ yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus mereka. Dengan memakai kacamata hitam, topi warna merah, dan jaket yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, ia masuk ke cafe dan duduk tidak jauh dari meja Hinata. Tempat ini sangat stategis. Ia masih bisa melihat Hinata dengan jelas, sebaliknya Hinata tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya karena terhalang oleh tanaman hias yang menutupi wajahnya.

Ketika sedang menyeruput _ice coffe_-nya, ia melihat Hinata sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon. _'Cih! Dugaanku benar. Gadis itu memang tidak pantas untuk Naruto'_ batin Sasuke. Ia menatap Hinata lekat, berusaha memasang telinganya agar lebih tajam tapi percuma. Ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan itu. ia melihat Hinata yang berubah malu dan pipinya perlahan berubah merah yang menambah kecantikan sulung Hyuga itu. dan _blush!_ Wajah Sasuke memerah melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah yang memerah bisa membuat seseorang bertambah manis. Setahunya, bila wajah wanita memerah pasti mereka akan mulai memukul-mukulnya atau yah setidaknya mencakar dan menamparnya.

Ketika Sasuke berhasil kembali ke dunia nyata, ia melihat Hinata yang tersenyum pada seorang pemuda dengan kaca mata hitam bundar dan jaket yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia merasa kesal karena pemuda itu memeluk Hinata degan erat lalu menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah serta berpuluh-puluh balon. Detik berikutnya Hinata meraih tasnya setelah meninggalkan beberapa yen di atas meja dan melangkah keluar cafe bersama laki-laki itu.

Tanngan Sasuke terkepal erat. Sepertinya amarah telah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Oke, mungkin dia marah karena hipotesisnya ternyata benar. Hinata selingkuh, dan ia tidak mau Naruto tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi benarkah itu alasanmu marah Sasuke? Apa mungkin kau punya alasan lain? Yah seperti kau cemburu, mungkin...

.

.

Sasuke mencengkram erat-erat pegangan stir mobinya. Di depannya ada sebuh mobil sederhana yang sedang membawa Hinata dan laki-laki misterius itu. Dia tidak tahu ke mana mobil itu akan pergi, dan kenyataan itulah yang membuatnya semakin jengkel. Tiba-tiba mobil itu menepi, Hinata keluar dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah sedangkan si laki-laki memutari mobil untuk mengambil balon. Beberapa anak berlarian menyambut kedua orang itu. Dibelakang anak itu ada seorang wanita setenagh baya dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata menyerahkan buket bunga mawar pada wanita paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum. Lalu ada salah satu anak kecil dengan rambut merah marun dan tato _ai _di dahinya –eh anak kecil sudah memiliki tato?- menarik-narik ujung roknya. Sepertinya ia meminta Hinata untuk menunduk, dan hal itu diamini oleh Hinata. Ketika wanita bersurai indigo itu berlutut, tiba-tiba saja bocah laki-laki itu mencium pipi tembam Hinata. Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh anak kecil, _hime_ keluarga Hyuga itu memerah. Ia sedikit kesal karena semua orang yang melihat itu menertawakannya. Alhasil, wajah memerahnya kini ditambah dengan bibir yang mengerucut sambil mencubit pipi bocah yang telah mencuri ciuman darinya dengan gemas.

Sasuke yang melihat itu semua terpana. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Naruto begitu menyukai –ah tidak! Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu bahkan sudah sangat mencintai Hinata. Gadis itu begitu anggun bahkan dengan kepolosannya. Dia begitu apa adanya, dan itu malah menambah poin plus baginya. Ketika menyadari itu semua, dada Sasuke begitu bergemuruh. Dentuman-dentuman hebat menggema di rongga dadanya. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika melihat sulung Hyuga itu tersenyum. Namun sejurus kemudian ia merasa ditusuk oleh belati yang sebelumya diolesi dengan racun dan cuka. Sakit. Perih. Mematika.

Ya, akhirnya setelah 20 tahun ia hidup, ia jatuh cinta juga. Tapi sayangnya detik berikutnya ia sadar, bahwa cinta yang menyerang hatinya ini tak akan semudah kisah picisan di Disney _World_. Karena jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, ia, Naruto, atau Hinata akan terluka. Karena Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dengan pengendalian diri yang hebat dengan sangat mudah jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata lavender bernama Hinata yang notabene adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Next chapther:

"_Dia berselingku Naruto. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."_

"_Dia bukan selingkuhannya. Aku mengenal laki-laki itu. dia sepupu Hinata-chan yang tinggal di Hokaido."_

"_aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lagi, dobe"_

"_benarkah? Tapi yang kulihat sepertinya tidak itu saja."_

"_aku menyukai hime-mu itu. tidak tidak! Aku bahkan menginginkannya jadi milikku."_

"_BRENGSEK KAU TEME!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... aneh ya,,, hohoho..

Apalagi judulnya gag nyambung. Soalnya Yuki emang paling gag bisa bikin judul. Hiks...

Niatnya sih bikin oneshoot, eh tapi tiba-tiba ada halangan menulis karena Yuki lagi ujian di kampus. Uwaaaa~ Shikamaru-_san_ tolong pinjami Yuki otakmu sebentar boleh? Hehehe...

Pada heran ya kenapa sasuke bisa kepo banget sama hubungan naruhina. Yuki gag bisa menceritakannya di fic ini. mungkin, ini mungkin lho, yuki akan menceritakannya di side story dari fic ini. jadi gomen ya...

Oke. Yuki –yang memang Hinata Lovers- dalam chapther ini hanya menitik beratkan bagaimana orang bisa dengan mudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata, bahkan gunung es seperti sasuke pun jatuh cinta padanya. Dan hal ini lah yang akan menjadi konflik di chapter berikutnya. Hohoho...

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta sarandan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke?

Aku akan update sesuai jumlah reviewer fic ini, kalo banyak aku akan dengan senang hati update kilat, kalo gag yah nunggu sampai aku selesai ujian ya... hehe...

So, review please...


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohayo minna-san_! –karena Yuki ngetik lanjutan ini jam 8 pagi- hohoho... terima kasih udah nge-_review_ fic Yuki. Makanya Yuki semangat 45 nih buat ngelanjutin walaupun beberapa ada yang nge-_flame._ Untung nge-_flame_nya pake bahasa yang sopan, kalo gag udah Yuki jyuuken satu-satu. Hohoho... oke Yuki balas teview kalian dulu ya...

**Guest (Nura) **hehehe, gomen. Soalnya aku masih newbie. Padahal waktu posting aku udah masuk ke fendom Hinata. Waktu ngasih pair juga ngekliknya Hinata dulu, baru Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa munculnya malah di narusasu. Hehe... jadi bisa dikatakan itu kesalahan teknis.

**Guest **hehe. Terimakasih karena sudah membaca fic saya. tapi saya Hinata lovers dan wanita juga, jadi saya gag akan membuat _hime_ yang saya sayangi setengah hidup ini jadi kayak wanita murahan. _Hime _Hyuga itu terhormat seperti semua wanita di seluruh dunia ini. jadi aku gag akan bikin dia jadi wanita jalang di fic ini. dia terlalu terhormat untuk itu. kamu perhatian sekali sih. Aih... aku juga gag mau bikin sasuke jadi bejat, dia juga terlalu terhormat untuk itu. malah yang kubuat kelam di fic ini adalah naruto (balas dendam karena di manga aslinya naruto gag perduli samma Hinata) yang sangat mencintai hime. aku ngasih rate M juga buat jaga-jaga doang kok, soalnya ada kata-kata dewasa yang aku pake. Aku kan gag mau disalahin karena salah naruh rate dan malah mencemari otak anak-anak yang masih polos. Terus yang soal sepupu kok ngasih bunga mawar, baca lagi deh. Yuki udah jelasin lewat narasi kalo bunga itu untuk pengasuh di panti asuhan yang dia datangi.

**Guest (Ida-chan) ** hehe, maaf membuatmu kecewa karena kesalahan teknis, tapi udah Yuki perbaiki kok. tapi sebenernya Yuki berharap kamu nge-_flame_ ceritanya, bukan pairing-nya. Kan kasihan Hime yang gag tahu apa-apa kamu kata-katain menjijikan gitu. Huhuhu, Yuki sedih lihatnya. Jadi lain kali lihat pairnya dulu ya, yuki kan juga masukin nama pair di naskahnya. Jadi kalo gag suka langsung out aja. Oke?

**Huddexxx69** yup, ini udah lanjut. Kasih tahu gag ya pair akhirnya siapa? Wkwkwk... baca aja langsung. Ini juga last chapter kok. hohoho...

**Echi richi **ini Yuki udah update kilat loh. Mumpung hari ini kuliah lagi kosong. Hehe... terimakasih udah review.

**Yukori kazaqi** ini udah lanjut. Arigatou...

**Sunnuest stars sky** arigatou udah fav fic ini, Yuki jadi terharu, hiks... hiks...

**Red devils **terima kasih. Hoho... ini udah update kilat lho...

**Kalajengking**__makasih, ini udah lanjut

**Aiko** emang gag butuh lama-lama kan buat suka sama Hinata-chan? Ini udah update kilat...

**Beef** hehe... penasaran sama akhir pairnya ya, baca aja langsung ini udah chapter terakhir kok. kenapa gag bisa lanjut baca kalo akhir chapternya naruhina? Ada alasan pribadi apa sih? #kepo! Hehehe...

**Ayzhar **hohoho... pertanyaan kamu kayak petasan. Hehe... Iya laki-laki berkaca mata hitam itu Shino dan bocah bertato ai itu Gaara. Hinata emang ngetop, dengan begitu mudahnya dia bisa membuat laki-laki jatuh cinta padanya. Aku yg cew aja jatuh cinta juga, tapi bukan dalam arti Yaoi lho. Hehe. Akhir pairingnya kamu baca sendiri aja, ini udah chapter terakhir kok.

Terima kasih udah review. Aku menghargai dengan sangat review-review kalian. So here we go! Tanpa basa basi lagi Yuki mempersembahkan *jreng jreng jreng jreng...

.

.

Heart Attack

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: M

Pair: Sasuhina, Naruhina

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, alur cepat (kurasa), OOC, perubahan suasana yang super kilat, dll.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan surai indigonya berjalan dengan santai sambil tertawa kecil bersama seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam di sampingnya. Mereka sedang menuju ke sebuah pintu apartemen bernomor 779 yang berada di pojok sana. Agaknya si laki-laki begitu _gentle_, sampai-sampai ia mau repot-repot mengantar _hime_ keluarga Hyuga itu hingga pintu rumahnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa sang putri baik-baik saja. Apalagi jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Sesekali si wanita akan terkikik pelan sambil mencubit pinggang laki-laki di sebelahnya, sedangkan sang laki-laki akan membalasnya dengan mencubit pipi tembam gadis itu lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan. Dan karena keakraban itulah, sepasang tangan laki-laki bermata _blue saffir_ di pojok sana terkepal erat.

"Hinata," seru Naruto ketika _hime-_nya sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Naruto-_kun_?" kata Hinata. Bukankah Sasuke bilang Naruto sibuk siang tadi? Putri sulung keluarga Hyuga itu menepuk dahi setelah melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. Naruto memang sibuk dengan _recording-_nya siang tadi, bukan berartikan dia masih sibuk di malam hari kan. "Sudah lama?" tanya Hinata pada kekasihnya itu sambil membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. Sebelum putra Namikaze Minato itu menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, tiba-tiba suara yang tidak ia kenali menyela.

"Em, sepertinya aku menginap di hotel atau di rumah Kurenai-_chan_ saja. Tidak enak kalau harus mengganggu kalian. _Jaa hime~ _semoga tidurmu `nyenyak`," kata laki-laki itu sambil melangkah pergi. Hinata berani bersumpah, ia sempat melihat seringaian laki-laki itu sebelum pergi.

"Hati-hati Shino-_kun_!" seru Hinata yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan Shino saja. Setelah tubuh Shino menghilang ditelan pintu lift, Hinata menyusul Naruto yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke apartemennya.

Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan dua tahun lalu, Hinata hanya hidup bersama kakak sepupunya Neji dan adiknya Hanabi. Mereka rasa Hyuga mansion terlalu bersar untuk ditinggali bertiga. Maka di apartemen hadiah ulang tahun terakhir dari _tou-san_ inilah mereka merajut ulang benang-benang kehidupan yang hampir putus. Beberapa bulan setelah itu, ketika Hinata mulai menjalin kasih dengan penyanyi muda bersurai jabrik di dalam sana, Neji melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Ten Ten-_nee_ dan Hanabi memilih masuk ke sekolah menengah atas yang memiliki asrama. Alhasil Hinata harus tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang lumayang besar itu, karena Neji dan istrinya baru saja pindah ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari sini.

Hinata duduk di samping Naruto. Kelihatannya pacar tersayang sang _hime_ sedang marah. "Naruto-_kun_," sapanya. Agaknya suara gagapnya hanya berlaku bagi orang asing saja. Dulu ketika pertama bertemu dengan Naruto suara gagapnya terdenagr lebih parah daripada ketika ia berbicara dengan Sasuke atau Kiba. Ah, gadis Hyuga itu sudah merasa nyaman di dekat Naruto rupanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ketika Hinata sedang asik memikirkan alasan Naruto marah, Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dengan posesif. Selang beberapa detik, bibir Naruto mulai melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, bahkan dia meminta akses untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menjilat bibir bawah Hinata beberapa kali. Hinata yang mengerti maksudnya, langsung membuka mulutnya dan mempersilakan lidah Naruto menari dengan lidahnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan keposesifan dan kecemburuan dari ciuman itu. Gadis lavender itu hanya diam. Yah setelah berpacaran dengan Naruto setahun belakangan ini, gadis itu sedikit banyak tahu tabiat pacarnya. Salah satunya ya seperti ini. Ketika laki-laki itu sedang cemburu seperti sekarang, yang harus dilakukan hanya diam menerima perlakuan pacarnya itu sampai cemburunya mereda. Toh dia percaya kalau Naruto tak akan menyakitinya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.

Ciuman panas itu berangsur-angsur menjadi ciuman yang lebih lembut, menunjukkan bahwa amarah pemuda yang tengah menciumnya itu telah surut. Pelukan posesif Naruto juga berubah menjadi pelukan hangat penuh kasih. Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto sambil mengatur ulang napasnya yang satu-dua setelah Naruto mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Jadi kenapa kamu marah? _Recording-_nya tidak berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Hinata sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata saffir laki-laki yang dicintainya. Naruto hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Hinata mencoba mengingat-ngingat sikapnya hari ini yang mungkin menyinggung hati Naruto. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak salah bicara ketika Naruto meneleponnya siang tadi di cafe.

"Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke _teme_ mengantarmu pulang, _Hime-chan?_ Kenapa kau malah bersama laki-laki tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil menguraikan pelukannya. Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata bingung. Ia mulai merangkai alibinya.

"Ya. Tadi siang Sasuke-_san _memang mengantarkanku pulang, tapi sorenya aku keluar lagi untuk bertemu Shino_-kun_," Jawab Hinata. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin berbohong, tapi mengingat janjinya pada Sasuke ia terpaksa berkata seperti itu.

"Jadi nama laki-laki kurang ajar yang memanggilmu _hime_ tadi Shino?" tanya Naruto lagi. Nada suaranya sarat akan amarah. Mendengarnya membuat Hinata sadar kalau ternyata pacarnya itu tengah cemburu buta dengan Shino.

"Ah, apa aku lupa mengatakan kalau sepupuku dari Suna akan datang hari ini?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya lalu menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"_Gomen. _Aku lupa mengatakannya ya. Shino-_kun_ itu sepupu jauhku dari Suna. Dia datang ke sini untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya yang tinggal menghitung hari. Tadi aku bertemu dengan calon istrinya, kamu mau lihat?"

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata. Ia tidak dengan mudahnya percaya dengan penjelasan Hinata. Masa lalu membuatnya belajar lebih banyak soal perasaan cinta, sakitnya di khianati, dan luka. Dia hanya membisu ketika Hinata menunjukkan fotonya dengan seorang wanita berusia 40-an di _smartphone_-nya. Dia sedikit menggeram jengkel ketika tanpa sengaja foto Hinata dengan Shino yang terlihat mesra di matanya terbuka. Namun setelah itu dia merasa lega karena Hinata –dengan wajahnya yang memerah- menunjukkan foto Shino yang tengah mencium wanita sebelumnya dengan mesra.

"Namanya Kurenai-_san._ Umurnya sekitar 39 tahun. Mereka bertemu saat Shino-_kun_ berkunjung ke Konoha untuk mengurus usahanya. Naruto-_kun_ tahu apa usahanya? Hihihi, budidaya serangga dan reptil. Sangat tidak cocok dengan Kurenai-_san_ yang seorang pengurus panti asuhan. Tapi aku kagum dengan mereka. Dengan segala perbedaan, bahkan perbedaan umur Shino-_kun_ yang lebih muda 12 tahun pun tidak menghalangi jalan mereka untuk menikah," jelas Hinata sambil sesekali terkikik geli dan tersenyum.

"_Gomen...,_" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata sekali lagi untuk menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya pada gadis itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya sebagai jawaban kalau ia juga sudah memaafkan Naruto. "Coba kulihat lagi fotonya," lanjut Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih telepon genggam Hinata. Ia mulai melihat foto-foto dalam file bernama 'Rumah Pelangi.'

"Sepertinya seru. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke sana? Aku dapat libur beberapa hari dari _hentai manager_. Sekalian aku meminta maaf karena bersikap ketus pada Shino tadi," kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto-foto yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan Iruka-_sensei_ ada keperluan besok. Jadi, kuliahku kosong satu hari penuh. Tapi apa Naruto-_kun_ tidak ada kelas?"

"Tidak. Di kampusku absensi tidak terlalu penting, _Hime._ Bukankah aku pernah menjelaskannya. Musik bisa dipelajari di mana saja," jelas Naruto. Hinata lupa. Naruto tidak hanya mengambil jurusan yang berbeda darinya. Laki-laki itu mengambil jurusan musik di _Konoha Art Univercity._

"Oke. Jadi pukul berapa Naruto-_kun_ menjemputku? Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu besok. Gaara-_kun_ pasti senang kalau kamu menyanyi di sana," celoteh Hinata.

"Siapa itu Gaara?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Dan siapa bocah sialan yang berani-beraninya menciummu ini?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjukkan foto Hinata yang sedang dicium oleh bocah bersurai merah. Hinata hanya bisa menengguk ludahnya.

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur baru saja datang namun dingin sudah mulai menusuk tulang. Daun-daun momiji yang telah menguning jatuh karena terbawa angin ke pundak seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman KIU. Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan daun yang jatuh di bahunya itu. Untuk apa dia menghiraukan daun yang jatuh? Kurang kerjaan. Teriakan para fans wanitanya saja tidak digubrisnya. Terbukti dengan sepasang _earphone_ yang bertengger manis di kedua telinganya untuk menyalurkan suara penyanyi dari Hollywood, Demi Lovato. Lagu yang diputarnya juga hanya satu, _Heart Attack_.

Buku yang ia pangku pun sepertinya hanya menjadi alibi. Mata onyx-nya terlihat tidak fokus pada rangkaian kalimat di buku bersampul biru itu. yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu. Di mana gadis lavender itu berada? Karena dalam dua hari ini dia tidak bisa menatap mata bulan gadis itu. Jujue saja, ada rasa khawatir yang menyerang rongga dadanya. Apalagi si _baka dobe_ itu tidak mengangkat telepon atau membalas email-emailnya.

Heran kenapa ia malah menghubungi Naruto bukannya Hinata? Ada dua alasan yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan ini. yang pertama adalah alasan logis, dia tidak memiliki nomor telepon ataupun email Hinata. Yang kedua adalah alasan rasional, karena Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto –yang sangat ia sayangkan, karena ia sangat berharap bisa menemukan Hinata dari dulu, karena mungkin gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya- mungkin saja si _baka _itu tahu di mana Hinata. Ia bisa mengarang alasan-alasan logis, seperti ada yang ingin ditanyakan soal ekonomi makro pada Hinata agar Naruto tidak curiga.

Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambut emonya untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya. Kenapa ia begitu tidak berdaya saat ini? Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada Hinata? Sialnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk masalah ini dan inilah yang membuatnya sangat muak. Ia merasa jahat karena menyukai pacar sahabatnya. Ia adalah laki-laki brengsek yang telah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan orang yang paling mempercayainya. Bahkan ia lebih brengsek daripada laki-laki bermuka dua itu. Menyadari kenyataannya seperti ini, laki-laki bermata onyx itu menggeram frustasi sekali lagi.

"Kau kenapa Uchiha?" tanya laki-laki bermaga Inuzuka dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Di atas kepalanya, duduk dengan manis seekor anak anjing berwarna putih bernama Akamaru. "Frustasi karena tidak jadi menjadi pewaris?" lanjutnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah anjing!" balas Sasuke. Ah, Kiba. Kenapa kau tidak peka sih? Kau tidak merasa kalau masalah ini lebih mengerikan ketimbang tidak jadi menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corp?

"Woo~ _take it easy, Bro._ Kau kenapa sih? PMS? Atau lagi galau karena cinta?" canda Kiba. Sasuke tersentak. Dari mana bocah anjing itu tau dia sedang galau karena cinta? Sepertinya ia tidak bisa meremehkan insting hewani laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu di mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dua hari ini aku belum melihatnya. Jiraya-_sama_ memberinya cuti beberapa hari. Mungkin ia pergi liburan dengan Hinata, karena aku juga tidak melihat gadis itu beberapa hari ini," jawab Kiba sambil menurunkan Akamaru dari kepalanya. "Em, kalau memang mereka berlibur bersama seperti yang kuprediksi, aku berharap sih dia masih gadis ketika kembali nanti," imbuh Kiba sambil tertawa. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan tangannya yang terkepal untuk tidak menonjok kepala Kiba yang _ngeres_ itu.

"Wah wah, baru saja dibahas mereka sudah datang," kata Kiba sambil menggerakkan dagunya ke depan untuk menunjuk sepasang manusia yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. "Hei hei, Naruto! Kami bukan arca!" seru Kiba ketika Naruto dan Hinata melewati mereka dengan sengaja. Naruto tertawa sambil menghampiri mereka, tapi ketika sampai di hadapan Kiba dan Sasuke, laki-laki itu menarik mundur Hinata agar gadis itu berlindung di balik punggungnya.

"Cih! Kau masih saja seperti itu, Naruto. Aku tidak akan merebut Hinata-**mu** itu. Aku sudah punya penggantinya," kata Kiba ketika melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto. Ia sengaja menekankan katu 'mu' agar sahabat pirangnya itu puas.

"Hahaha. Siapa? Si _teme_? Astaga, sefrustasi itukah kalian?" canda Naruto. Hinata tersenyum senang melihat keakraban Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia jadi teringat dengan sahabat _buble gum-_nya, Sakura.

"Enak saja. Aku lebih baik bersama Lee daripada dia. Yang kumaksud Akamaru _baka_!" elak Kiba. "Kalian dari mana saja? Liburan?" lanjutnya sambil menaruh Akamaru di kepalanya lagi. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ne, Hinata. Kau masih gadis kan? Si rubah ini tidak menancapkan taringnya padamu kan?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah _hime_ keluarga Hyuga itu memerah seperti tomat. Sasuke yang sendari tadi memperhatikan Hinata dari balik bukunya mengumpat pertanyaan Kiba. Gara-gara pertanyaan bodoh itu, ia juga ingin memakan Hinata yang sudah menjelma seperti buah kesukaannya. Lihat wajahnya yang cubby dan merah mengingatkannya pada tomat segar yang pasti enak bila disantap.

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?" jawab Naruto diplomatis sambil tersenyum nakal dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Setelah membalas sumpah serapah Kiba dengan tawanya, ia pamit mengantar Hinata ke kelasnya yang dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Sasuke memperhatikan kepergian sejoli itu. Dari kejauhan ia tahu Naruto mencium bibir Hinata yang sedang mengoceh tentang sesuatu. Melihat Naruto yang tertawa karena wajah Hinata yang memerah dan Hinata membalas dengan cubitan dipinggang laki-laki itu, sukses membuat Sasuke menggeram seperti serigala. Tiba-tiba saja di dadanya muncul perasaan tidak terima. Enak saja si rubah itu mencium Hinata.

Kiba yang menyadari pandangan kesal Sasuke mendesah pelan sebelum berkata, "Tidak boleh, Sasuke. Dia milik Naruto."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa meremehkan insting hewani klan Inuzuka. Ia berusaha mengontrol raut terkejutnya dengan tetap memasang tampang datarnya. "Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Sasuke sambil membaca bukunya lagi. Tentu saja hanya sebagai alibi.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Sasuke. Kau menyukai Hinata, itu terlihat jelas di mata dinginmu itu. saat kau memandangnya, gunung es di matamu berubah menjadi gunung api. Aku melihatnya tadi," Jelas Kiba. "Kusarankan untuk menyerah. Buang jauh-jauh perasaan sukamu itu. Itu bisa membahayakan persahabatan kita. Ah tidak! Tidak! Bukan hanya persahabatan kita, tapi juga nyawamu sendiri. Kau tak ingin menjadi _the next_ Sai kan? Jadi buang jauh-jauh perasaanmu itu. oke?" lanjut Kiba lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk menyalurkan semangat sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

Sejak bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata pagi tadi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada kegiatan perkuliahan. Jangankan materi kuliah, suara-suara di sekitarnya pun hanya terdengar seperti gumaman. Di otaknya hanya ada Hinata. Mulai dari hal remeh seperti apakah gadis lavender itu sudah makan siang atau belum, hingga pertanyaan ekstrim seperti benarkah Hinata sudah tidak gadis lagi? Karena itulah sekarang dia bersemedi di perpustakaan KIU yang damai. Sialnya kedamaian itu tidak datang terlalu lama karena sudut matanya berhasil menangkap siluet gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah masuk ke perpustakaan bersama temannya yang berambut merah muda. Mereka berbincang sedikit sebelum Sakura –si merah muda- berjalan ke arah rak buku meninggalkan Hinata yang memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang tengah asik mengotak-atik ponselnya. Hinata sempat kaget ketika kursi di sebelahnya berdecit, tapi detik berikutnya raut wajah gadis itu kembali normal karena ternyata sahabat pacarnya yang datang.

"Sas-ssuke-_san_? Sed-dang aa-pa? Ti-ddak ada kk-kelas?"

"Hn. Kau sendiri?"

"A... ak-aku ses-sedang menunggu Na-naruto-_kun._ K-kami mau ma-makan siang berr-sama," jawab Hinata. Hening menguasai suasana. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya setelah meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Apakah kalian sudah melakukan `itu`," tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia berusaha agar wajahnya terlihat biasa saja ketika mengatakannya. Wajah Hinta memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aa-apa yang– tentu saja belum! Aa-aku sudah ber-janji pp-pada diriku sen-diri untuk tii-tidak melakukannya sebel-lum menikah, dan Naa-naruto-_kun_ bersedia menungguku," jawab Hinata. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Melihat ponselnya bergetar di atas meja, gadis itu langsung meraihnya dan menggeser gambar telepon untuk mengangkat telepon itu. "Ke-napa Sas-ssuke-_kun_ menanya-kkan it-itu?" lanjut Hinata sambil meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Hinata tersentak. Matanya membulat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ia berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam mata onyx di depannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan itu. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya, membuat wajah putihnya tertutup oleh poni indigonya sebelum berkata, "Aa-ak-aku akan menganggap Sas-suke-_san _tidak pe-per-nah mengatakan-nya." Lalu ia memasukkan ponselnya ke tas ungunya tanpa memutuskan panggilan yang tadi sempat ia terima dan bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sebelum ia mengambil langkah kedua, tangannya lebih dulu dicekal oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu, Hyuga Hinata. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku padamu. Jadi, kumohon jangan menjauhiku karena ini. Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Lep-ppas, Sas-ssuke-_san_. sa-kit," kata Hinata sambil berusaha memcoba melepaskan tangannya. Tentu saja usahanya gagal karena tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke yang telah berlatih Judo dari kecil.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, jika kau mau berjanji tidak menjauhiku. Aku tidak perduli kalau kau tidak memilihku, Hinata. Aku tahu itu sejak pertama kali menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu. Hanya satu janji, Hinata. Apakah itu begitu berat?" Kata Sasuke. Hinata terenyuh mendengar kata-kata pria gunung es di hadapannya. Makanya ia mengangguk sebagai tanda mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Sulung Hyuga itu terlalu baik ternyata.

"Biss-sakah kau lepp-paskan sekarang, sebb-belum Naruto-_kun_ datang," kata Hinata lirih. Ia sudah menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali, sehingga tak seorang pun bisa melihatnya. Dan selang sedetik setelah Sasuke melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Hinata, Naruto datang dan langsung membawa gadis lavender itu dari hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sejak siang tadi, bibirnya selalu melengkung membentuk senyuman. _Aniki-_nya saja samapai heran kenapa adiknya yang minim ekspresi itu bisa tersenyum. Sedangkan bungsu uchiha itu pun tidak ambil pusing dengan celotehan-celotehan bernada menggoda dari kakaknya itu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu. Hinata mau menjadi temannya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak mau meminta lebih pada gadis itu, takut kalau gadis lavender itu malah membencinya. Tapi masih ada satu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Gadis lugu itu berselingkuh. Itu kenyataan karena dia menyaksikannya sendiri.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia melangkah ke laci berisi bukti foto Hinata bersama laki-laki itu. Sasuke bimbang. Haruskah ia menyerahkan foto ini pada Naruto? Ketika ia tengah sibuk memikirkan jawabannya, sahabat jabriknya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Senyum sehangat matahari tak lepas sedetikpun dari wajah rupawannya.

"Yo, _Teme_! Aku membawakan bayaran yang telah kujanjikan," kata Naruto sambil meletakkan tas gitar yang sendari tadi ia bawa. "Kau sedang apa sih? Melihat foto porno ya?" tanya Naruto sambil merebut foto di tangan Sasuke. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Seketika cengiran mataharinya tenggelam.

"Dia berselingkuh, Naruto. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Melihat wajah serius Sasuke, tawa Naruto seketika pecah. Suara itu menggelegar, meramaikan suasana kamar bernuansa hitam yang selalu sunyi. "Kau tertawa?" tanya sasuke heran.

"Dia bukan selingkuhannya. Aku mengenal laki-laki itu, dia sepupu Hinata-_chan_ yang tinggal di Suna. Kemarin, kami menghadiri pesta pernikahannya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab sebuah anggukan dari Naruto. Ada rasa lega di hatinya setelah tahu bahwa Hinata adalah wanita baik-baik. Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati prianya. Menyadari hal itu, sisi hati Sasuke yang lainnya malah semakin sakit.

"Jadi... apa alibimu? Kau menginginkan aku marah dan memutuskan Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya berubah serius. Mata biru safirnya menatap tajam onyx milik Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lagi, _Dobe._"

"Benarkah? Tapi yang kulihat sepertinya tidak itu saja." Hening. Sasuke memilih untuk diam. "Aku mendengarnya, _Teme._ Walaupun itu tidak terlalu jelas karena saat itu ponsel _hime-chan_ tidak menggunakan _loundspeaker_. Jadi, tolong katakan kalau aku salah dengar, atau ponselku rusak hingga ucapanmu siang tadi berbeda dari kenyataan," lanjut Naruto.

"Kau tidak salah dengar," kata Sasuke setelah menghela napas. Ia menyerah. Memang sudah seharusnya ia mengaku dosa pada sahabat berkulit tan di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak ingin sahabat sejatinya ini tahu dari orang lain, itu akan lebih menyakitkan.

"Aku menyukai _hime-_mu itu. Tidak! Tidak! Aku bahkan menginginkannya jadi milikku."

"BRENGSEK KAU _TEME_!" seru Naruto. Ia tahu benar maksud `menjadikannya milikku`. Detik berikutnya sebuh tinju bersarang manis di pelipis kanan Sasuke.

"PADAHAL AKU SANGAT MEMPERCAYAIMU!" teriak Naruto lagi. Dan _bugh!_ Satu pukulan mengenai wajah rupawan Sasuke lagi.

"DIA MILIKKU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!"

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

Naruto terus melayangkan tinjunya pada bungsu uchiha itu. Sasuke tidak mau membalasnya. Ia tahu nyawanya bisa saja melayang karena ini. Naruto adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate yang berhasil memenangkan kompetisi internasional setahun lalu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melawan, Sasuke juga sempat berlatih Judo sejak kecil. Tapi kali ini ia memilih diam, karena ia tahu bahwa ia salah. Ya. Dia diam saja ketika Naruto memasang kuda-kuda untuk mematahkan tangan kanannya. Untung saja ketika Naruto belum sempat mematahkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain, _anikinya_ yang sok tahu itu datang dan memisahkan mereka. Ah lebih tepatnya, menyeret Naruto keluar. Dengan amarah yang masih memuncak, pria blode itu meninggalkan Uchiha Mansion.

Sasuke masih beruntung. Wajahnya hanya babak belur, tangan kanannya patah, dan beberapa lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi ia tahu ada sakit yang lebih dari ini. Ia kehilangan sahabatnya. Persahabatan sendari kecil itu putus karena kebodohannya sendiri. Mencintai kekasih sahabatnya. _Cih!_ Murahan! Ya. Dia merasa murahan. Satu yang dia harapkan. Si _baka dobe_ itu tidak melampiaskan amarahnya pada sang _hime._

**.**

**.**

**Another day**

Siang ini Hinata duduk dengan Sakura di kantin KIU. Mereka tengah menyantap sepiring Teriaki sebagai makan siang. Sakura mulai berceloteh tentang perekonomian global yang tidak stabil menyebabkan sulitnya barang-barang _bran it_ dari Eropa masuk ke Negara Hi ini. Hinata hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sesekali ia menimpali dengan gumaman-gumaman seperti `oh`, `tidak tahu`, atau `ya` saat Sakura meminta menanggapinnya. Gadis Hyuga itu tidak menaruh minat pada barang-barang impor. Baginya kualitas dalam negeri juga bagus. Untuk apa menghabiskan uang hanya karena sebuah tas dengan nama `Prada`. Kalau bisa dapat yang murah dan berkualitas dari dalam negeri sendiri, kenapa dia harus repot-repot ke luar negeri atau pesan tas berharga puluhan juta ryo itu. Bukankah dengan membeli produk dalam negeri ia juga ikut berpartisipasi menstabilkan perekonomian negerinya.

Ketika tengah asik mendengarkan celotehan Sakura yang sudah _out of topic_ seperti pengaruh Boyband dan girlband Korea terhadap perekonomian dunia, sudut matanya melihat Sasuke yang tengah dipapah oleh Kiba. Matanya terbelalak. Keadaan Sasuke tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Bagaimana bisa dia masih bisa pergi ke kampus dengan salah satu tangan yang di gibs dan tangan lainnya seperti tak bisa digerakkan, kepala yang di perban, serta lebam kebiruan di wajahnya? Melihat celotehannya diabaikan Hinata, Sakura mengikuti arah mata sahabatnya itu.

"Astaga! Sasuke-_san_!" teriak Sakura. Kiba yang mendengarnya langsung membawa Sasuke ke arah suara itu. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Sakura ketika Kiba mulai mendudukkan Sasuke di samping Hinta.

"Biasa lah... laki-laki. Aku titip dia sebentar untuk ke toilet. Kau bisakan membantunya mengoles salep untuk wajahnya dan meminumkan obat. Obatnya ada di dalam tasku," seru Kiba lalu ia berjalan, em lebih tepatnya setengah berlari untuk segera sampai ke toilet.

"Aku belikan air dulu untuk memium obat ya, Sasuke-_san_. Hinata, kau bantu Sasuke mengoleskan salepnya sementara aku mengambil air. Oke?" kata Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata ngeri melihat wajah Sasuke yang –eerr sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, naluri keibuannya muncul begitu saja saat bungsu uchiha itu terlihat susah payah mengoleskan salep ke lukanya.

"Bi-ar kuu-bantu, Sas-suke-_san_. Kit-tta tt-tem-man kan?"

Setelah itu tangan mungil Hinata mengambil alih salep dari tangan Sasuke dan mulai menoleskannya. Sasuke terlihat kesakitan ketika Hinata tidak sengaja menekan luka lebam di pipinya, untuk meringankan perihnya gadis itu meniup pipi Sasuke. Mereka tidak tahu sepasang tangan terkepal erat saat melihat semua kejadian itu. Ketika Hinata mengucapkan kata `selesai` sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke –yang tentu saja membuat wajah Sasuke memerah walau ditutupi warna kebiruan- pemilik tangan terkepal yang tidak lain adalah Naruto langsung menarik Hinata pergi. Kiba dan Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu bergumam secara bersamaan. Bedanya Sakura mengatakan `ada apa sih?` sedangkan Kiba `ck. Mulai lagi`.

**.**

**.**

Hinata hanya diam ketika Naruto memaksanya memasuki mobil dan pergi entah kemana. Tentu ia masih ingat tabiat pacarnya. Ia hanya mencengkram kursinya karena Naruto tengah memacu kencang mobilnya. Dia sudah tidak mengenali daerah mana ini. Yang ia tahu mereka sudah melintasi perbatasan Konoha beberapa menit lalu. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah menyetir. Wajah kekasihnya tampak merah padam. Hinata sendiri heran kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti tadi. Bukankah Sasuke dan Naruto bersahabat? Tapi kenapa tadi Naruto biasa saja ketika melihat Sasuke babak belur? Kecuali jika Naruto sendiri yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu. Mendapati hipotesa seperti itu, Hinata secara reflek melihat ke arah tangan Naruto. Dan yah, tangan itu seperti mengelupas karena habis memukuli sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Hinata tersentak. Hampir saja kepalanya membentur kaca mobil. Naruto dengan tiba-tiba berhenti. Gadis itu mengamati jalanan sekitar, tapi yang ia temukan hanya pohon dan pohon. Naruto turun dan menarik Hinata memasuki bangunan pondok sederhana berwarna orage, warna kesukaan Naruto. Setelah mereka di dalam Naruto langsung membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba ia mulai mencium bibir Hinata dengan liar.

"Naruto-_kun_. Sudah. Aku... ti-tidak bisa ber...napas," kata Hinata ketika Naruto tak kunjung membaik dan melepaskan kuluman bibirnya. "Kamu kenapa?" lanjunya.

"Jauhi Sasuke, Hinata. Jangan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia temanmu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Dia bukan lagi temanku. Sejak dia–," Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Amarahnya masih berada di ubun-ubun. "Kamu tahu kan? Aku tahu kamu tak akan melupakan kejadian kemarin di perpustakaan."

"_Gomen_, Naruto-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji padanya," jawab Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya. Bagaimana pun janji adalah hutang yang harus dibayar. Itu adalah salah satu ajaran yang ditinggalkan _tou-san_nya sebelum meninggal.

"Kau!" teriak Naruto geram. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu mendorong _hime_nya ke dinding. Menghimpit Hinata dengan tembok dan dadanya hingga gadis itu tak bisa bergerak.

Hyuga Hinata ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika bibir Naruto kembali melumat bibirnya dengan liar. Air mata membanjiri pipinya yang tembam ketika Naruto mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Di hadapannya bukanlah kekasihnya. Mata biru safir itu kini berubah semerah darah karena amarah. Bahkan sentuhannya terkesan penuh amarah, dendam, dan keposesifan yang kadarnya berada lebih di ambang batas.

Naruto yang hangat dan ceria kini telah berganti dengan Naruto yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Gadis itu hanya mampu menangis karena perlawanannya hanya sia-sia. Dia harus rela sesuatu yang dijaganya seumur hidup kini direnggut paksa oleh orang yang seharusnya menjaganya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak pernah lagi melihat Hinata setelah itu. padahal hari ini genap seminggu setelah kejadian tak terduga di kantin. Ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, karena Naruto juga ikut-ikutan menghilang setelah kejadian itu. Dengan tangan yang masih dibalut dengan gibs, ia meminta Kiba mengantarnya ke apartemen Hinata. Kiba yang juga merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata, karena menurut peristiwa yang sudah-sudah, jika ada kejadian seperti ini pasti berujung dengan hal-hal mengerikan.

Ketika mereka sampai ke apartemen Hinata, mereka bertemu dengan Sakura yang juga merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Pasalnya, sejak dulu Hinata tak pernah membolos selama ini, tanpa keterangan pula. Awalnya gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu mengira Hinata sedang mengunjungi Shino di Suna atau sedang menemani Naruto syuting. Tapi ketika Neji yang tengah berada di Suna menelepon Sakura untuk menanyakan Hinata, gadis itu tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Ia terpaksa berbohong pada Neji agar kakak laki-laki Hinata yang mengidap _sister_ _complex_ itu tidak khawatir.

"_Dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Saya masih memegang kunci apartemen yang dititipkannya seminggu lalu. Kenapa kalian tidak mencarinya di rumah Neji. Mungkin dia ada di sana."_

Mereka bertiga sama-sama memutar memori tentang ucapan istri penjaga apartemen yang merangkap sebagai pembantu Hinata. Sekarang ketiga orang itu sedang berkumpul di uchiha mansion. Mereka sedang menunggu hasil pencarian anak buah Sasuke. Setelah menunggu telepon dari Jugo dan Suigetsu selama tiga jam, Sasuke mulai geram.

"Sial! Kenapa mereka lama sekali! Dasar amatiran!" umpat bungsu uchiha itu. tiba-tiba ponsel kelam sasuke berdering. Memutar lagu yang pasti semua maid yang ada di sana sudah hafal karena setiap hari –sejak tuan mereka jatuh cinta, lagu itu selalu diputar keras-keras. Pagi. Siang. Sore. Malam. Tanpa berhenti.

"Kalian lama sekali!" seru Sasuke. Suara diseberang sana tertawa geli.

"_Easy,_ Suke-_san. _Kami sudah menemukannya. Mereka ada di Ame sekarang. Sekitar sepuluh menit dari pusat kota Ame. Kami akan mengirim alamat detailnya lewat email. Tapi kurasa jangan mengganggu mereka, Suke-_san._ Mereka sedang `senang-senang` kok," kata Suigetsu.

Semua orang yang mendengarkan percakapan itu tercengang. Senang-senang yang dimaksud Suigetsu pasti bukanlah membuat kue bersama untuk natal, karena natal masih lama. Mereka bertiga sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti maksudnya.

"Kami bahkan bisa mendengar desahan mereka sekar–,"

"Cukup! Bisakah kau segera kirimkan alamatnya. Kami semua akan ke Ame sekarang juga," potong Sasuke.

Kiba, Sakura, dan Sasuke bergegas meraih mantel mereka. Detik berikutnya mobil ferarri hitam kesayangan Sasuke melesat membelah kelam malam Konoha. Selama perjalanan ke Ame, Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangis dan berdoa agar Hinata baik-baik saja. Gadis yang biasanya tegar itu kini terlihat kacau. Kiba yang tengah mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas ketentuan maksimal batas kecepatan mencoba menenangkan gadis musim semi itu.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata, aku dan Sasuke akan menghabisi bocah itu."

**Skip time**

Mobil ferarri hitam kini terparkir manis di depan sebuah pondok sederhana berwarna orange. Para penghuni mobil itu langsung keluar tanpa mematikan mesin mobil dan mendobrak pintu pondok itu. dan alangkah tercengangnya mereka saat mendapati _hime_ keluarga Hyuga itu tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang king size dengan wajah kelelahan, _kissmark _di sekujur tubuhnya, dan pucat pasi, sedangkan si pemuda tertidur di sampingnya dengan rasa puas yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Sakura langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu, memanggil-manggil nama Hinata yang tengah pingsan dengan suara yang memilukan. Melihat itu semua membuat Kiba dan Sasuke geram. Tanpa babibu lagi, pria Inuzuka itu memukuli wajah Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin ikut perpartisipasi meremukkan wajah sahabat blodenya itu, tapi apa daya tangannya masih digibs. Jadi ia lebih memilih membantu Kiba menyeret Naruto menjauhi ranjang agar bocah penyuka anjing itu bisa dengan leluasa melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Sakura...," suara lirih Hinata menggema, yang sukses membuat kegiatan boxing dadakan itu terhenti sementara. Hanya sementara karena melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu membuat darah Kiba kembali mendidih.

"Berikan ini padanya," kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan mantelnya pada Sakura karena ia yakin Hinata tak memakai sehelai benang pun selain selimut yang ia kenakan.

"BERANINYA KAU BRENGSEK! JANGAN SAMPAI KAU BERIKAN BAJU KOTORMU ITU PADA HINATA!" teriak Naruto geram. Tenaganya langsung naik berkali-kali lipat. Kiba hampir kewalahan dibuatnya. Untung ada Sasuke, walaupun tangan kanannya di gibs, tapi ia masih memiliki kaki dan sebelah tangannya lagi untuk mengunci pergerakan Naruto.

"Diam kau, BRENGSEK!" kali ini Kiba yang menanggapinya.

"Sakura! Segera bawa Hinata keluar dari sini. Kau masih ingat rencana yang tadi kan!?" teriak Sasuke untuk menyadarkan Sakura yang masih syok melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Tak perlu menunggu perintah selanjutnya, Sakura langsung menutupi tubuh polos Hinata dengan mantel pemberian Sasuke. Ia agak kesulitan membawa Hinata keluar karena tubuh gadis –eh bukan, wanita lavender itu benar-benar lemah. Jadi terpaksa dia setengah menyeret Hinata memasuki mobil Sasuke dan bergegas pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu.

Dan sepertinya kita tidak akan kepo dengan apa yang dilakukan para laki-laki itu setelah mobil Sasuke pergi. Karena kita pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu bulan setelah kejadian penyelamatan Hinata. Selama itu pula Hinata mengasingkan diri di salah satu mansion uchiha. Letaknya masih di Konoha, tapi tak banyak yang tahu tentang tempat ini. Hanya keluarga inti uchiha saja yang tahu tempat ini. tapi sepertinya sekarang, Kiba dan Sakura juga sudah mengetahui tempat terpencil itu karena sesekali mereka mengunjungi Hinata seperti saat ini. Sakura tengah menemani Hinata menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berempat dan satu ekor anjing.

"Sakura-_chan,_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" kata Hinata di tengah-tengah kegiatanya memotong sayuran. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa Naruto-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Si _baka _itu baik-baik saja, Hinata. Luka-lukanya sudah sembuh, karena Kiba-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak tega mematahkan kaki dan tangannya waktu itu. Dia bahkan sedang promo lagu terbarunya," jawab Sakura setelah mendesahkan napasnya yang terasa berat. Kadang ia bingung dengan Hinata, wanita itu masih saja memperdulikan Naruto setelah apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu padanya. Bahkan ketika ia siuman sebulan lalu, hal pertama yang ditanyakan hime Hyuga itu adalah keadaan Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saj–," Hinata tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena sedetik kemudian semua isi perutnya demo meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Sakura membantu memijat tengkuk Hinata agar wanita itu merasa rileks.

"Kau tidak papa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dan Kiba bersamaan. Entah sejak kapan kedua pemuda itu meninggalkan stik PS mereka. Hinata merasa tak ada yang salah dengan perutnya, pagi ini ia memang merasa pusing dan sedikit lemas. Tapi hanya itu saja.

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan," jelas Sakura. Namun Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata. Semua memandang heran. Kenapa Hinata malah berbicara OOT beginit? Apa penyakit bodohnya Naruto menular ke Hinata?

"Tanggal 23. Memangnya kenapa?" Hinata tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Kini ia tengah menghitung dengan jarinya.

"3 minggu. Aku terlambat tiga minggu," kata Hinata lirih sambil mengelus perutnya yang datar. Sakura yang memekik tidak percaya. Ia lalu teringat bungkusan yang dimasukkan dengan paksa oleh Karin beberapa hari lalu. Gadis musim semi itu lalu berlari mengambil tasnya lalu memberikan bungkusan itu pada Hinata.

"Kau harus mengeceknya. Cepatlah," kata Sakura lalu mendorong Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke dan Kiba yang menyaksikan semuanya hanya terheran-heran. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Em, Sakura. Kau bisa jelaskan kami apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Kiba hati-hati.

"Hinata, dia terlambat tiga minggu. Sekarang dia sedang memastikannya," jelas Sakura. Dengan kapasitas otak yang tak beda jauh dari Naruto, tentu saja Kiba tidak akan mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke yang kecerdasannya hampir menyamai Shikamaru mulai mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Em, bisakah kau menjelaskannya lebih sederhana?"

Ketika Kiba menyelesaikan kalimat tanyanya, Hinata keluar dari toilet dan langsung menyerahkan alat itu pada Sakura. Sakura menahan napasnya, ia masih menutupi alat itu dengan telapak tangannya. Sungguh ia tidak berani melihat hasilnya. Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya tidak sabaran, merebut alat itu.

"Dua garis. Apa artinya?" Serunya heran. Ia tidak mengerti. Otak jenius uchihanya hanya mampu sampai batas ini.

"Aku hamil," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**Delapan bulan kemudian...**

Sasuke Uchiha berlari membelah lautan manusia. Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu mobil ferarri hitamnya. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Sakura menelepon kalau Hinata kontraksi, dan wanita itu sebentar lagi akan melahirkan.

"Kau lama sekali, kita hampir terlambat tahu!" seru Kiba yang diiyakan Akamaru. Sasuke tak menyahutinya, ia terus berlari bersama Kiba yang juga sibuk memasukkan Akamaru ke dalam tasnya.

"Sakura, di mana Hinata?" tanya Kiba. Sakura hanya memandang pintu ruangan bersalin yang baru saja ditutup sebagai jawaban. Di sana sudah berkumpul Neji dan istrinya Ten Ten, Hanabi, serta Shino dan Kurenai-_san_ yang jauh-jauh datang dari Suna.

Sasuke berdiri sambil bersandar di samping pintu berwarna putih. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan home made buatan pengrajin lokal.

Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan di rumah sakit itu menayangkan MV terbaru dari penyanyi yang baru-baru ini mendapat penghargaan dari Eropa. Ketiga orang itu hafal benar dengan lagu ini. Penyanyinya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik dengan mata biru safirnya yang kembali meneduhkan. Sasuke melirik sekilas MV lagu yang bercerita tentang penyesalan dan harapan untuk bisa memutar kembali waktu. Ia tidak heran kenapa lagu itu diputar sekarang. Melihat laki-laki berkulit tan itu membuat Sasuke kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu.

_**Flash back On**_

Hinata tengah duduk memandang padang bunga di halaman rumah _nii-san_nya. Tangan rampingnya mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sudah membesar. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang. Wanita itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak mau tahu apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Sasuke. Mereka baru saja pulang dari dokter kandungan. Mengingat itu, Sasuke kembali tersenyum karena tadi dokter itu mengira ia adalah suami Hinata.

"Aku suka kejutan," jawab Hinata. Wow! sepertinya sulung Hyuga itu sudah merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke. Buktinya ia tidak tergagap lagi saat berbicara dengan pewaris Uchiha Corp itu. dan kenyataan itulah yang membuat Sasuke berani mengambil satu langkah ke depan.

"Hinata, aku tidak keberatan meminjamkan namaku untuk anak itu," kata Sasuke. Hinata tahu benar apa yang dimaksud dengan `meminjamkan nama` itu. Secara tidak langsung, bungsu uchiha itu sedang memintanya menjadi pendamping seumur hidupnya, dan bersedia mencintai bayi yang sedang ia kandung seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi anak ini sudah memiliki nama," jawab Hinata.

"Kau masih mengharapkannya? Setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Ya. Aku hanya menunggu dia mengucapkan satu kata maaf untukku dan anak kami. Setelah itu aku bersedia melupakan semua kesalahannya padaku."

_**Flash back off**_

Suara langkah kaki menggema sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Sepertinya orang itu tengah terburu-buru. Surai jabriknya bergerak tidak teratur. Mata safirnya memindai setiap ruangan. Tak sengaja matanya bertubukan dengan onyx yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Ia melangkah pelan menghampiri kawan lamanya itu.

"Dia di dalam. Menunggumu," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, dan mendorong pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah itu ke balik pintu bertuliskan `Ruang Bersalin`.

Kiba terkekeh geli. Ia meninju pelan bahu Sasuke. "Kau yang memberi tahunya? Dasar kau! Sok keren," kata Kiba lalu ia memeluk Sasuke sambil berkata, "Aku salut padamu teman."

Semua orang yang berkumpul di depan ruangan itu tahu. Satu-satunya harapan Hinata adalah melahirkan dan ditemani oleh laki-laki yang ia cintai, ayah dari anaknya. Namun Neji-_niisan_nya tidak menyetujuinya. Ia tidak sudi melihat Naruto lagi. Oleh karena itu sebagai gantinya MV terbaru milik Naruto akan terus diputar ketika Hinata mengalami proses persalinan.

Sasuke melirik Neji yang tengah menatapnya garang. Ia tidak memperdulikannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kebahagiaan Hinata. Apa pun akan dia lakukan untuk membahagiakan gadis itu. Tidak masalah bila ia akan dihajar oleh Neji, atau merontokkan semua harga dirinya agar Naruto mau menemui Hinata saat ini.

Sekarang ia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencintai gadis yang hebat, dan karena cinta itu juga ia menjadi hebat.

"ADUH HINATA-_CHAN_! Jangan tarik rambutku. Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi," teriak Naruto dari dalam sana. Kiba tertawa terbahak ketika mendengarnya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu suara tangis bayi laki-laki dengan surai indigo dan mata berwarna biru saffir terdengar.

**owari**

**.**

**.**

Uwaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga... ini adalah naskah terpanjang yang pernah Yuki ketik. Jam 8 pagi Yuki mulai menulis dan baru selesai jam 6 sore. Wow! Ini rekor untuk diri Yuki sendiri.

Ada dua lagu di fic ini. yang pertama adalah Heart Attack –Demi Lovato dan Mv yang aku sebut-sebut adalah Back To The Memories –Jang Woo Hyuk ft. Jo Hyuna. Dua lagu itu adalah favorit Yuki.

Di fic ini Sasuke keren banget ya. Aih... Yuki mau jadi istrinya kalau Sasukenya kayak gini. Hohoho...

Gomen kalo akhir fic ini gaje dan gag sesuai harapan. Gomen juga buat yang berharap akhir pairingnya sasuhina, karena nanti kalo akhirnya seperti itu gag ada `artinya` dong fic ini. gomen juga, bukan karena Yuki yang Naruhina Lovers nih jadi akhir pairingnya naruhina, tapi Yuki terbiasa nulis apa yang Yuki mau reviewer tahu, dengar, dan mengerti. Bukan apa yang reviewer mau tahu, dengar, dan mengerti. Tahu kan? Hehe...

Menurut kalian kalau fic ini aku kumpulin ke dosen buat nilai UAS gimana? (Yuki kuliah di jurusan sastra) wkwk... abis Yuki gag bisa bikin naskah yg `nyastra` bgt sih... hihihi...

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan Yuki yang tidak penting. silakan nge-flame. Saya menerima dengan senang hati. Asal bakai bahasa yang baik dan sopan. Pernah belajar Bahasa indonesia dan sopan santunkan. Hehe...

So, review please...


End file.
